


【卡锅】着迷

by mmilki_hectopascal



Category: LPL - Fandom, 卡锅
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-13 07:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21240755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmilki_hectopascal/pseuds/mmilki_hectopascal
Summary: 究竟是怎么爱上他的，洪浩轩觉得一定是鬼迷了心窍





	1. Chapter 1

洪浩轩之所以会出现在酒吧一条街纯粹是为了实地考察，增加漫画灵感。他的新作里有一幕男女主角的回忆是男主在救下被小混混骚扰的女主，后面了解到女主是为了代生病的友人来酒吧顶班驻唱，结果因为不熟悉地形迷路到后巷，才遭遇了流氓的围堵。

因此本着敬业的目的，他压根就没做什么打扮，穿着最普通的灰色T恤加短裤，脚踩人字拖，一副标准的宅男大学生模样，大摇大摆的混进几家酒吧，再偷偷摸摸的对着装潢拍照。反正穿的丑，都没人来搭讪卖酒。所以他也没想到，真的会在酒吧后巷里遇到传说中的骚扰事件。很明显是他相机的快门声惊扰了正在做坏事的三个把头发染得五颜六色的杀马特青年，他们齐齐转头看过来的时候，洪浩轩看到了被人围在里面，紧紧贴靠在墙上JK少女。

淦啊，这是漫画家的buff吗？怎么会开启支线剧情啊！

“喂！你什么人啊！照什么照啊！”

三个人放开JK向他走来，洪浩轩从人缝中看到JK少女被松开之后也看向他，不由自主的往后退了一步，然后做口型，“快跑”。  
JK没动。  
洪浩轩又做了一遍。  
JK还没动。

“你们俩叨叨念念说什么呢？”一个蓝毛骂骂咧咧的问。  
“摄像小哥也是来找乐子的吗？还带家伙了啊？真会玩。”  
“但不好意思啊，今晚被我们兄弟仨包场了，满员无座。”另一个黄毛掂了掂洪浩轩挂脖子上的相机，笑得一脸猥琐。

然而洪浩轩没有在意，他满心都挂念在跟他脑电波对不上的JK眼镜娘身上，最终不好意思的举起双手，一边后退一边取下脖子上的相机，找准时机蓄力一甩。被抡起来的相机砸到了两个人，洪浩轩趁机把没反应过来的紫毛推到墙上，冲过去拉起JK就跑。

洪浩轩：“相机送你们了，换医药费！”

鬼知道为什么洪浩轩穿人字拖都能跑那么快，可能这就是妹子的力量吧。JK的手被他握在手心里，跑到一半他就发现了，按理说应该抓住手腕的，也不清楚怎么就手拉手了。女孩子的手并没有想象中的那样细腻柔软，反而摸起来有点粗糙，洪浩轩没忍住又搓了两下。

然后手就被甩开了。妹子停了下来，戒备的看着他，一只手攥住了刚刚被洪浩轩摸的那只。

洪浩轩土下座：“对不起！！！我不是故意摸的！！！”

鞠了半天躬，也没等到妹子回答，洪浩轩悄咪咪抬头看，发现妹子正若有所思的看着身后。人就以为还是在担心会被追上，立刻打包票说，“应该没关系，我们已经跑很远了。”

“下次遇到危险要大声叫呀，女孩子最好不要那么晚还一个人出现在那种地方哦。”

小洪自觉自己这番话没啥大问题，可惜JK并没有理他，沉着一张脸越过他往前走。他害怕女孩子还因为刚刚鬼迷心窍的摸手在生气，于是一路跟着她不停地解释，要自证清白。洪浩轩说他是L大大学生，副业画漫画，实地取材才来酒吧一条街晃荡的，没想到碰到了...这种事，哎呀，真的不是坏人啦。你是不是还在生气，我请你吃东西赔罪好不好，前面有家罗森，请你吃关东煮？

JK妹终于停下来了，一直沉着脸，十分冷酷的藐视比她高了一个头却低头哈腰道歉的洪浩轩，张嘴说了他们今天遇到的第一句话，“傻逼”。

JK妹子的声音怎么有点低沉有点中性还有点好听啊？？？已经被冲昏头脑的小洪干净利落的屏蔽了内容，专注音色。

最终他们还是一起坐进了罗森。洪浩轩自告奋勇去点关东煮，到跟前又后悔了不知道妹子想吃啥，于是只好把每样都点了两份，满满当当两大杯，原汤底，真的有点多。妹子坐在窗边高脚凳上，一只腿垂下来晃呀晃的，洪浩轩注意到对方丝袜有点破了，还有一些细小的伤口和青紫痕迹在裙下若隐若现，他端着两杯关东煮暗自吞咽口水，垂下眼睛不再去看。

这些估计都是在后巷里被压到墙壁上刮花的吧。

JK盯着他端过来的关东煮不说话，面无表情，只是眼睛眨了眨，洪浩轩至今没在她脸上看到过除了不屑和傻逼这两种意思之外的眼神，现在也是如此。洪浩轩紧张的心跳又加速，“这个萝卜块很好吃的哦，你尝尝？”

小姑娘沉重的叹了一声，还是拿起来了。洪浩轩又不知道怎么搞的也如负释重。

有一说一，妹纸真的很能吃。这么多东西吃的干干净净不说，洪浩轩看她游刃有余的样子就把自己的那份推过去，没想到对方也就无所谓的开始消灭了。于是趁这个机会，他开始若有若无的打量身边人。从镜子里，还有用眼角的余光。JK并没有化妆，应该的，即使是直男贫瘠的妆容知识，还是觉得对方是原汁原味的。皮肤白的胜雪，耳朵被头发遮住大半，只能看得见小巧的耳垂点缀在乌发中。黑框眼镜戴的有点歪了，应该是时间太久的缘故，但不影响她的可爱，小小一只缩在凳子上，一边吃吹气一边吃东西，一定要一口一个才行。太可爱了，那么大的萝卜块根本塞不进去，就只好用竹签戳成两半再吃，嘴巴鼓鼓囊囊的像某种小动物，洪浩轩看得有些着迷了。

“咳咳...”

“啊。”他突然反应过来自己已经盯着对方很长时间了，太失礼了，人东西都吃完了。“对...对不起...我......吃完了我们走吧？”  
说句话都要咬到自己舌头一样，没出息。

洪浩轩也不知道要去哪，他连对方的名字都不敢问，只能跟在人身后，完全由妹子带着走。几次想搭话都以自己没勇气而告终，一路上都在内心暴打自己，废物弟弟见到JK软妹就不会说话了吗！！！丧气的时候一下子看到路边一家24小时营业的药店，眼睛自然的飘向身前人的裙子那边，虽然现在站起来了，但是丝袜破掉的痕迹还是挺明显的，还有青紫的伤痕，随着迈开的步伐就算是晚上在白皙的皮肤上也有点明显......

“能不能先等我一下，我有些东西要买......”

妹子停下来，盯着他。

“就等一下下，拜托了！”小洪一边说一边往药店跑，人字拖把地面拍的啪啪啪的响，他生怕自己转身JK就跑掉了，又大声嘱咐了一句，“你别走哦，等我！”

小洪在药店跟店员解释要治疗淤青和防止伤口感染的药膏，又频频往玻璃落地窗外看，一定要确认JK还在等他才行。还好小姑娘安安静静的站在路灯下，等人时候无聊的在左右晃动，却没有一点要走的意思。洪浩轩着急的腿抖，心里是快乐的，嘴上却不住的催店员麻烦快一点，朋友在等。结果付款的时候店员问他要不要带盒避孕套的时候，他整个人都懵了，一定是露出了十分呆滞的表情。店员没忍住在他面前噗嗤的一下笑了，硬是给他塞了一盒。

强买强卖啊这是！

洪浩轩没抵过，红着脸，耳朵都要滴出血了，把那小小一盒冈本塞口袋里，根本不敢露出来。他出门低头把一袋的各种药膏往妹子怀里递，又一句都不解释。人家不理解的抬头看，就见眼前的大男孩一脸智障二百五又春心荡漾的表情，不是很懂就买个药在里面发生了什么。洪浩轩伸手半天发现没人接，只好揪着刘海解释，“就不小心看到的...擦药应该好的会快。”  
JK哦了声接过了，打开袋子翻翻看看，还是不说其他的，也不道谢。但他还是一种小学生被老师检查作业的感觉，紧张的不行，又给夺回来，粗声粗气的说，“我先帮你拿吧，太晚了先送你回家可以吗。”

好歹还记得说声可以吗，洪浩轩感恩自己没再失礼。确实送第一天认识还是被从小混混手里抢下来的妹子回家，关键是口袋里还揣着冈本001，怎么看都是动机不纯吧。妹子听到请求又给了他一个似笑非笑的表情，小洪看不懂，也不敢多看。比较幸运的是，JK住的地方离他在校外租的公寓不远，在L大后面夜市边上，之前听学生说过这边挺乱，人多手杂的，但是胜在很便宜，还是有不少人租。于是他一路都在漫无边际的想，如果可以劝妹子不住在这边就好了，她又小又瘦的，看起来就没什么力气，要是住这里又被欺负了怎么办，还不如去他那边住。嗯，是他租的公寓那块，离学校也不远，反而安保好太多。

到地了。

JK住的地方比想象中更...差？也不能这么说，应该是又小又脏又差，是低矮的平房，上面搭建的明显是违章建筑，电线跟电视锅在平台上乱搭，直观感受就是太烂了！妹子似乎感受到洪浩轩被吓到以及嫌弃的心情，像是觉得很好玩一样第一次在他身边笑出了声。

小洪惊奇的要去看，可惜那个笑容就一晃而过，水面又恢复平静了，他只来得及看到波纹散开的模样。超后悔，洪浩轩心里扼腕，恨不得在做出什么举动换来第二次笑声。可惜没有了，妹子转过身对他颔首，一副再见的表情，小洪只能把手上的袋子递给她，干巴巴就只想出一句，“再见...呃，晚安”。

淦淦淦！连名字都没再问出口！！！

“世宇？回来挺早？办完事了？”一道男声打断了洪浩轩张嘴想问的最后一句，“你叫什么名字。”

屋子里不知道怎么就窜出一人，男孩子，比JK高那么一点，看到世宇就要过去撸人头毛，一副熟捻的样子。

世宇躲过了，意有所指的往外看了一眼。于是人就瞅到了还傻不愣登站在门口的洪浩轩。

“是客人？”  
“路人。”世宇回答后，就头也不转的消失在门里了。

男生一脸奇怪的对两人来回看，洪浩轩张嘴想解释一下，结果人根本没把他再放进眼里，门砰的一声在他面前合上，就只听见男孩子问“刘世宇你想不想吃夜宵，我下了面条！”

洪浩轩把嘴边的话全都咽回去，站门口等了会，实在没等到女生的回答。终于走了。

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

刘世宇在他家洗手，水声稀稀拉拉的，那双手的指节细长的像一根根白玉，将水柱撑开变成水帘的样子。洪浩轩知道这双手的触感没有想象中的那么美好，手背有点粗糙，手指上有老茧，他自顾自的脑补着，指甲上可能还会有倒刺。

对的，邀请刘世宇来他家，涂药。

破掉的丝袜已经被提前脱掉了，就躺在客厅的垃圾桶里，没有了支撑就变得软塌塌一团，失去生气毫无情色。洪浩轩在人脱掉丝袜的时候躲到房间里没敢看，只不过出来之后紧张的直揪刘海，又昏头昏脑的保证之后要再给她买几条。

刘世宇用她特别的中性的像个男生的嗓音回答道：“好啊”。

刘世宇洗完手之后重新回到客厅，沾了水的白玉石被纸巾擦干净，安静的空间里就只剩下她拆开软膏包装的声音。洪浩轩看到刘世宇坐在沙发上，低着头张开腿，弯腰弓背，对着下面涂涂抹抹。估计是因为他在一旁看的缘故，裙子并没有被撩起来，将就着盖在腿上，反而让阴影遮盖住晕开药膏的手指，让暧昧有了可乘之机。

刘世宇手指上上下下的动作就好像在他面前自渎哎。

洪浩轩根本控制不住自己的双腿，它们一点一点带领身体靠近刘世宇，最后在女孩身旁蹲了下来。他盯着JK黄色格子制服裙，声音像是从肺里憋出来的一样，“需要我帮忙吗？”

没有回答。

过了一会，刘世宇的一条腿动了，它缓慢的抬起来，张开更大的幅度，然后一脚蹬到洪浩轩的肩膀上。从他的角度只能看到裙子被稍微抬起来一点又落下，把重点部位遮的一丝不漏。

洪浩轩深呼吸一口气，鼓起勇气抬头去看对方的表情，天知道他内里连五脏六肺都在颤抖。女生的眼睛红彤彤的眼泪挂在眼角，欲哭不哭的表情把药膏递给他。他也不知道这个眼泪是羞出来的还是擦药太痛揉出来的，只是僵硬的接过，挤一坨到手上向下探去。

洪浩轩低头凑近一点，脑袋跟对方身体形成一种包夹的形状。估计是因为距离太近，洪浩轩被JK身上洗衣粉的香味，跑步出来的汗味，以及...私部的味道冲击的眼睛发晕，怎么也找不准要涂抹的药膏的位置，只能拼命的往下凑，呼吸打在对方大腿内侧，刘世宇的鸡皮疙瘩一粒粒敏感的立起来，洪浩轩心里默念，再坚持会，再坚持会......

淦啊啊啊！！！

阿宅浩轩一个翻身呼掉响个不停的手机闹铃，把自己深埋进抱枕和被子里，企图回到刚刚的梦境。可恶，明明还差一点点就可以，就可以碰到啦！！！就算在梦里碰到一点也值啊！怎么这么早会有闹铃啊！岂可修！

下体硬的快要爆炸，洪浩轩翻来覆去实在忽略不了，也找不到再睡回去的感觉了，只好气呼呼的握住下面，开始上下撸动起来。侧卧着撸了一会，他就又忍不住开始回想那天的情景，明明已经过去一个星期了，那天晚上发生的事情在这一周里被洪浩轩回忆了千百遍，一个细节一个细节的抠出来给自己仔细品味，尤其是刘世宇身上每一点。

白皙的皮肤，小巧的耳垂，抬头看的时候被藏起一半的双眼皮，黑漆漆的眼珠子，歪了一点的黑框眼镜，还有吃东西时若隐若现的小兔牙。还有手，手指骨很硬但是细长的，他有一次梦到刘世宇把这双手交给他任意玩把，就在他忍不住要亲上去的时候醒来了。

其实每次都是这样，快吃到好处了就会醒过来。洪浩轩忍不住的抱怨，就算是做梦也不能对自己好一点。第一次是梦到他带刘世宇去写生，女生还是穿着那套JK，洪浩轩给她买了杯奶茶，人就乖乖的坐在他身边一边喝一边看他画画。画着画着洪浩轩就停笔了，去看刘世宇在干嘛，于是女孩子就对他笑，让他不要偷懒。然后在他控制不止自己，拨开挡住嘴唇的吸管，就要吻住对方时，梦境结束了。

有一次，他已经送刘世宇回家了，对方歪头问他要不要进来坐。没有恼人厌的男声，也没有突然伸出来揉刘世宇头发的手，洪浩轩开心快乐极了的走进屋子里，又脏又破是他以前从来都没去过的。他在里面问刘世宇关东煮吃没吃饱，还需要煮面条吗？刘世宇就露着小兔牙又转到他身边，拉着他的手，眼瞅着就要摸上女孩子的头顶了，梦又醒了。

一次次的他真的有点生气，越撸越重。上次的梦是记得不知道什么原因刘世宇要换掉破了的丝袜，但是又不正正经经脱下来，非要从破掉的口子撕开，她自己就在罗森的椅子上撕袜子，也不管别人的看法。脱掉一边另一边又扯不动了，只能找洪浩轩帮忙。洪浩轩半跪着给扯开了一条口，细白幼嫩的大腿从丝袜里跳到他眼前，结果还没完整的脱下来呢，金泰相一个电话把他从幻境里轰出来了。

淦。

洪浩轩眉头紧锁，艰难的抽出一只手去够床头柜上的纸巾，他加快撸动速度在梦外脑补完每一个结束的画面。他跟刘世宇接着吻，对方可爱又乖巧的发旋是有多软多好揉，还有被剥出来的光洁大腿，最终画面定格在他们涂药时按到青紫的地方刘世宇忍不住的皱起鼻子的小模样。

好了，出来了。  
洪浩轩长吁一口气，把纸巾揉吧揉吧窝成一团，一个投篮射进垃圾桶里，自己在床上躺着享受了一会余韵，终于爬起来了。有一说一，这一个星期里刘世宇这三个字怕是已经刻在他脑海里面抹不掉了。除了上课不得不集中精神的时候，只要有一点放松，他就会想到这个名字，想到名字的主人。他们之后再也没见面，可是洪浩轩就是忘不掉，并且随着时间的推长变得愈演愈烈，从他的梦就可以窥探一二。

他先开始在学校里打听这个人，可是问来问去都没有人认识；还怀疑过是不是真的是个高中生，可是他们学校附近就屹立一座大学，也没有高中。洪浩轩也不是没有去夜市碰碰运气，拖着好兄弟一起，逛了三天金泰相和高天亮就纷纷找借口告辞，说这这么一条小破街也能来回踩点三小时，都要磨成扁平足了。金泰相一口一个陪你不如陪我老婆，糖小幽找我兄弟886，第二天就消失了；高天亮倒是陪他硬走了三天，最后一本正经的说，你就是馋她身子了，想别的法子泻火吧。洪浩轩想说不是的，但又解释不出来为什么，只好憋屈的告别小天，又自己蹲点了两天，终于受不住了，再逛真的要逛吐了好吗。但是他又不甘心，想着如果再碰不到，要不要直接去刘世宇家找她，就说碰巧路过看灯亮着来问问。虽然像个变态，但是真的，如果再见不到刘世宇他估摸着确实要变态了。

今天是星期天，课表上没有课，但洪浩轩一般这天都会专门去租借学校画室用，今天也不例外。最近因为JK软妹的事情导致他漫画都没啥手感，准备去画室自闭修身养性。他出门之前先在客厅垃圾桶里检查了一番，真的没有丝袜，失望透顶的又在梦里刘世宇在沙发上坐的位置感受了几分钟，磨磨蹭蹭的也不知道抽什么风，最终还是拿好自己的东西走了。

洪浩轩打定主意，今天如果真的见不到刘世宇，晚上就无论如何都要拉着高天亮一起去对方回家必经之路上蹲点，反正那块有一家网吧，到时见就解释刚打完游戏，“恰好”遇到了回家的世宇，在趁机要一个微信号。这样应该比直接在家门口堵人要好上太多...吧，至少没有那么变态了。

然而，莎士比亚说过，变态不是想当就能当的。洪浩轩明显修行不够，还未遇到此等机遇，在进校门口的时候，在湖边看到了坐在木椅上的刘世宇。

那一瞬间，毫不夸张，他只觉得心跳都停了。然后就浑身发软，四肢发麻，胃里装着铅要不是有肚子兜着就可以一路坠到地心里。他又兴奋又开心又害怕又胆颤，足足站了快十分钟都没敢动，深怕觉得自己看错人了，又要一点一点把对方的样子印下来以备后续之需。他还得想一会怎么打招呼，刘世宇还记不记得他，怎么要微信，下午要不别去画画了请对方吃个下午茶，然后看电影如何。他们第一次约会是不是太仓促了，他今天穿的都很随便，而且约会的时候要说什么，感觉都没有准备好足够的话术，万一不够有趣第一次就被淘汰了怎么办。洪浩轩一路走一路都在后悔，为什么当初选课的时候没有去抢大热的“教你谈恋爱”这门选修课。那个时候觉得有二次元来老婆就够了，果然，人类的本质就是打脸狂魔。

刘世宇今天没有穿JK制服，而是普普通通的白色T恤，上面有俩简笔画小人，下装运动黑色短裤，看起来像个男孩子，就是大腿露的太多太白了，洪浩轩甚至觉得人坐在湖边跟着水面一起在发光。但是也一样可爱。尤其是对面一眨不眨的看着学校湖里的黑天鹅的时候，敲可爱好吗，怎么会有人能盯着这群二了吧唧的黑天鹅看十分钟？刘世宇能！

阿宅已经丧失基本理智了，人几乎是同手同脚的走到对方身边。刘世宇因为突然头顶跟盖了一块乌云似的暗了，觉得奇怪抬头看看。结果发现洪浩轩跟傻子一样，红着脸杵他身边。

“同...同学您好，您还认得我吗？”

洪浩轩恨不得把自己舌头咬下来丢去喂鹅。

世宇也一脸这人怕不是真的有病吧的表情看着僵硬的洪浩轩，然后点了点头。  
“记得，洪浩轩。”

天啊！！！天啊！！！她还记得我名字！洪浩轩内心的小人已经旋转跳跃加爆炸了。  
“你...我...世宇你在这里干嘛？”  
小洪慢慢找回了舌头的使用感。

“等人。”对方言简意赅。

于是光速没话聊，洪浩轩大脑分成两半，一半疯狂想话题，一半在夸刘世宇声音特别，快记下来记下来。

他站着不动，刘世宇也不挪位置邀请他坐，于是两人就形成一股奇怪的僵持。小洪发现刘世宇还在盯鹅看，脱口而出，“我们食堂的12块钱一份的鸭肉其实就是天鹅肉，你要有兴趣下次带你去吃。”

Good job！洪浩轩！干得漂亮！  
心中小人狂吹喇叭撒花鼓掌。

可惜妹子又奇怪的看了他一眼，没说话，然后不看天鹅，眼神瞟到另一边去了。

洪浩轩假装看不懂脸色，再接再厉：“你在等谁呀？”

“......”  
“李元浩。”妹子说了一个人名，“就是那天你看到在我家的那个傻逼。”

“啊？”洪浩轩懵了，脑海里有一个令人难受的想法，“那他...他是我们学校...还是你的...”

“不是，他来送外卖的。”刘世宇打断了高个子的话，他远远就看到李元浩骑着那辆破的不行的自行车哐当过来，为了快点甩掉洪浩轩，他提前站起来了。

洪浩轩被突然站起来的人吓了一跳，不知道脑子里面在想啥，又说不出来话，憋的一脸快哭的表情。不过刘世宇并不理他，抬脚就要往路边走，急着汇合。与此同时，李元浩也看到了刘世宇，气沉丹田对着湖边一声吼，“刘世宇！上车！”

傻的像根几把，刘世宇翻了个惊天白眼，也没说再见，转身走了。

也就刚走出去两三步，就被人拽住了，小刘觉得无语，心想就数三秒，这个傻大个再浪费他时间放不出一个屁，就给爷爬吧。

“能不能加个微信......”刘世宇听到身后传来超的小声音。

操。

刘世宇本质是不想惹这种人傻钱多逼事也多的自誉文化高的蠢比大学生的，尤其是这人那天还自作聪明多管闲事的坏了他一单大生意。就连扔掉的相机刘世宇都心疼了好几天，妈的要是当时没跑，捡起来跟那三个蠢屌一起卖掉说不定能少挨顿操多赚点钱呢。

可能就是鬼迷心窍吧，对方的表情总让他想到最近很流行的流泪猫猫头表情包，谁能不爱天使猫猫呢，刘世宇不能。于是他屈服了，想着万一以后变成客户了还可以敲一笔这波不亏，慢悠悠的掏出手机。

他手机又破又烂，平时发个短信都得卡半天，都不知道此时此刻能不能脾气好点带动微信给这小孩加上。

洪浩轩的心，就随着刘世宇的动作忽晴忽暗。所以当她掏出手机转身的那一刻，刚刚已经是狂风暴雨的精神领域，瞬间变得春暖花开了，洪浩轩甚至觉得自己背后都能开出朵朵鲜花摘下来送给刘世宇，再别在她发梢。可惜，刘世宇的手机太破了，洪浩轩看着都觉得离谱。不清楚是哪个年代的，真的是智能机吗？屏幕跟被磨花了似的，还有一条东非大裂谷横在上方，光是滑动屏幕就已经很费劲了，打开微信他们起码傻站了一分钟也没成功。马路边上的李元浩已经开始摇铃铛，叮铃铃的在催刘世宇了。

洪浩轩有点着急，害怕人家觉得不爽又不给他加微信了。慌慌张张的说，“要不我记下你的微信号吧！或者你记我的也行！”  
他从直接从画夹里撕下一半纸，又翻找出水笔将自己手机号写在上面，“我的手机号也是我微信号，你随时联系都可以。一定要加啊！”

情急之下他又一次拉住了刘世宇的手，将纸条塞到对方手心，动作之强硬导致之后回想起来都忍不住怪自己太粗鲁。  
幸好妹子没说什么，揣起纸条，挥挥手走了。

李元浩等的满腹牢骚，终于刘世宇长腿一跨，踩着后车轮的脚踏站稳了，他马不停蹄的蹬起来，一边蹬一边八卦，“你搞毛线呢？那天不是说路人吗，现在他妈的是回头客啊？”

“鬼知道什么几把玩意，有钱人玩纯情吧。”刘世宇懒得多说，把整个身子的重量都压到车夫背上，嘟囔着，“骑快点，老子累死了。”

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

-洪浩轩疯了。  
这是金泰相观察一上午得出的结论。  
-有一说一，确实。  
这是高天亮紧跟其后给出的肯定。

确切的说，洪浩轩从昨天跟刘世宇分别之后就疯了。他先是取消常年的手机静音，再把微信所有加好友方式全部打开，又一路捧着手机蹦着跳着来到画室，再把手机放在一眼就能看到的画板上立好，想了想又调了屏幕常亮，就一直开着微信好友的界面，纹丝不动。

是的，手机界面也纹丝不动。

洪浩轩都废了5张画纸了，电池电量已经提示只有10%了，微信好友一个提示都没跳出来。他心态有点崩了。

虽然一直安慰自己，刘世宇可能手机不太好用，打开的不耐烦就不开了。既然给她了就一定会加好友，不要着急，JK软妹值得等待，上次等了一个星期才见到人，这次才几个小时，小事情没关系。

可是内心还是备受煎熬，尤其是目睹了刘世宇怎样放松的趴在李元浩背上离开的画面。说真的，女生会那样轻松的趴在一个男生背上吗？他真的有在怀疑李元浩的身份，比如男朋友。洪浩轩不仅怀疑了，甚至思考了是不是因为李元浩的缘故才导致他加不上刘世宇微信，被发现了什么的，一个小肚鸡肠的男朋友，都不准女朋友认识其他男生。渣男，控制狂，就不应该和这种人谈恋爱。

我就很不错。  
洪浩轩别别扭扭的想。一点也不为可能是在撬人墙角而羞耻。

等他从画室出来，天都黑了依旧没收到新的好友通知。直到第二天，也没有。期间洪浩轩甚至做到了洗澡都带手机进卧室，半夜突然醒来查看消息等等等等。到后面已经无力再看了，把屏幕锁好放在高天亮那边，对他强调没有一个小时绝对不要给他，结果才过十分钟，人就已经抓耳挠腮坐立不安了，哭着喊着对高天亮说，“爸爸就让我看一眼吧，求求您了。”

冷酷无情高天亮对此充耳不闻，一心一意专心听讲。

于是洪浩轩一副哭晕的样子倒在金泰相怀里，金咕咕戏瘾大发，声泪俱下的对着小天哭诉，“孩子他爸就给孩子看一眼吧，这是我们母子俩离开前最后的愿望了。”  
没用。甚至被老师点名提问。

两人总算安稳一点，除了洪浩轩真的好着急之外，好歹是捱到下课才提前解放手机。阿宅立刻马上打开微信期望了等待一个小时到底会不会有礼物。

没有。

阿宅跟泄了气的皮球一样，摊成一堆混乱线条。

他把微信退出重登，没有。又把微信卸载重开，没有。飞行模式开了又关，依旧没有。手机关机再开机，没有就是没有。

“死心吧，人家妹子就是不想加你。”高天亮冷静的说出真相。  
“其实也可能把你那张小纸条弄丢啦。”金泰相慈爱的抚摸着洪浩轩的卷毛。“别伤心，下次再给她吧。”

洪浩轩低头并不言语，这种还没追人就宣告被甩的事情搁谁身上都不好受，尤其是兄弟还是一见钟情的这么狂热。他们三人就默默的坐在一起，一时谁都没话说。  
然后，洪浩轩，“我要去买个手机。”

“哈？你这个不是上个月刚换的stone最新款吗？12888？”金泰相不可思议。  
“嗯，不是我用。我要给刘世宇买个新手机。”

本着控制变量法，既然不是我的问题那么一定是对方哪里出了错，既然对方人不会有错，那一定是物件的问题。所以都是手机太烂惹的祸，他洪浩轩今天就要给刘世宇买个新手机送过去在手把手教对方使用顺势当面加微信。

“你们放学陪我去专卖店吧？”洪浩轩充满希翼的眼神看向两位好基友。  
“晚上要跟我老婆吃饭。”金泰相如实相告，一脸我不是单身你们这群狗东西怎么如此不懂事的表情。  
洪浩轩目光呆滞的看向高天亮。  
“呃，我晚上要跟......”

“爸爸！”  
阿宅将这两个字喊的铿锵有力，硬生生敲在小天心上，于是到嘴边的话又改了。  
“行吧，晚上跟你去买手机。”

高天亮本以为挑手机是件容易事，毕竟洪浩轩一个有钱人家大少爷，花钱从来不眨眼的那种，区区一个手机他可以买到把那个小姑娘埋起来都不过分。结果没想到这人这么磨叽。性能要好得，样子要漂亮的，功能齐全的，价格便宜的。

彳亍口巴，前面几条都懂，最后一个为啥啊，咋整上便宜的了呢？

洪浩轩腼腆的解释，“我怕太贵重的世宇不收，选一个差不多的，对方可以接受的就行了。”

卧槽心机啊！高天亮竖起大拇指，内心为这条疯狂记笔记。三人行必有我师焉，所有在他前面谈上恋爱的都是他的人生导师。

他们听着销售的各种介绍，选的眼花缭乱头昏脑胀再多一台怕是就要口吐白沫共赴黄泉了。可喜可贺的是，销售像突然被打通任督二脉一样，问了洪浩轩，是你自己用吗？  
“不是，给女生买。”  
于是乎，销售从刚刚那堆手机里一下抽出两台，张嘴就来，“这个型号可以是情侣颜色，在学生中卖的挺好，很受女孩子欢迎的。”

蒜头王八发誓，章鱼哥的眼睛听到情侣二字后亮了。  
“好的，那就这个了。”章鱼哥微笑的掏卡。  
“请问您选哪种颜色呢？”  
“两个都要。”

-洪浩轩真的疯了！！！

高天亮跟着人身后付钱的时候疯狂向金泰相寻得场外帮助。

-我们不是早知道了吗？

-但是他刚刚在我面前面不改色的买了两部手机！！！就是因为销售员说了情侣这个词！！！  
-有一说一，除了颜色一粉一蓝哪都没有情侣的意思！他绝逼被坑了！！！

-有钱真好.jpg  
-年轻人，有钱人的世界是我们理解不了的，回去多喝热水早点休息吧。

“等等浩轩，你买了手机怎么送给人家啊？”高天亮看着洪浩轩还沉浸在不知名的喜悦之后，十分头疼。  
“直接送上门呀。”  
“哈？你的意思是直接去她家，送上门？？？”

“嗯？怎么了吗？顺便加个微信，不是很有效率吗？”洪浩轩理所当然十分疯狂。  
“你真的疯了，这样会败人好感的。”小王八头更疼了，他试图跟同是水产生物的章鱼哥讲道理，“你不是救了她吗，按理来说应该是很感激你才对，人家小姐姐说不定还没缓过劲，你们也才见两面，不要太着急比较好吧。”

“嗯...我现在觉得那天其实不是救了她。”洪浩轩一边在app上打车一边说道，“根据她的伤......其实直接挑明去找她可能来得更快一些。”  
“哈？你在说什么啊？”

“我是说，她才不是普通的JK，她......”  
洪浩轩不抱希望的又切到微信想再看眼死心，好让他说狠话，结果一个红色的1就那么突如其来的出现在通讯录上，

“卧槽！刘世宇加我了！！！！！！”

他瞬间就从刚刚那种偏执的状态里脱离出来，又变成了因爱情兴奋的普通男孩。洪浩轩简直是心怀敬意的点开了那个红圈小1，再心怀敬意的点了通过。

你已添加了lsy，现在可以开始聊天了。

“nice啊兄弟！”高天亮给他一掌，实打实的为洪浩轩求爱第一步的成功感到高兴。

其实也不是很NICE，新的问题就是如何和刘世宇开展聊天。洪浩轩自从捧着俩手机回到家，已经有没在动过了，一直窝在沙发上，各种百度资料。

‘如何跟妹子聊天’  
‘如何撩到心仪的女生’  
‘如何让说话变有趣’

......

距离他们互加好友已经过去快一小时了，聊天框里只有双方孤零零的两个hi。

洪浩轩又一次点开刘世宇的头像，是一只很可爱的布偶猫猫。对方的朋友圈他也翻烂了，好在妹子没有设置什么三天可见，而是全部开放的。朋友圈里大部分都是吃的，他从都到尾看下来就得出一个结论，刘世宇喜欢吃辣，还是超喜欢的那种。那天请她吃的关东煮，肯定是因为原味的缘故才惹得对方叹气。

思来想去洪浩轩决定主动出击，发了一个猫咪的表情包，睁眼说瞎话，

-你也喜欢猫吗？  
-？  
-你也喜欢？  
-嗯嗯，天使猫猫谁不喜欢。  
-猫咪wink.gif  
-李元浩那个傻逼不喜欢，成天天使狗狗的。  
-他瞎了。

洪浩轩有点失落加反感，在刘世宇在跟他聊天的时候提到其他人，尤其是每次打断他们相处的那个人。果然世宇跟李元浩的关系不一般把，洪浩轩思考着，他在想方法到底怎么样才能套出他们之间到底是什么关系时，对方主动说了。

-李元浩是我弟。  
-你别想多了。  
-嗷嗷嗷，我没有想多。  
-就是看不出来呀QAQ  
-嗯，他长得有点着急。  
-工作去了  
-小猫再见.gif  
-啊，这么晚还要工作吗？  
-辛苦了，再见，之后再聊。

屋子里只开了一盏落地灯，暖黄色的灯光打在地面，明明是给室内增添温馨感的装饰，洪浩轩此时却觉得空落落的。他原来在沙发上扭来扭去的跟刘世宇聊着天，等到最后一句话出来，就跟按了暂停键一样一动不动。他有点知道刘世宇说的工作是什么了，只是单纯的不愿意相信罢了。

毕竟又不是真的傻。

大腿根部的青紫明显不是混混随手一捏就出现的。  
还有那批人的态度和话语间透露的信息。  
很明显应该是那地区的人都知道一点吧。

刘世宇对被骚扰的之后的情绪也一点都不像普通的女孩子会出现的，一副无所谓的样子，全凭他一头热才在当时没发现端倪。

什么嘛。

洪浩轩烦恼的捂住头。他知道自己跟刘世宇完全就是两个世界的人，随着自己推理越多越清楚这一点，可是不受控制的，就是想要对方。不完全是身体，他就是在这跟对方打交道的短短几个小时里，真真切切的喜欢上她了，想要对她好，想吻她，想要谈恋爱，是真的。

他把自己跟刘世宇的聊天记录又拿出来读了一遍。其实啥也没有，就对方通知了一下李元浩是她弟弟，别想太多。可是哪有长得不仅完全不一样姓氏也不一样的姐弟啊。洪浩轩又觉得别扭又可耻的开心，因为刘世宇知道他在担忧什么，刘世宇是不是懂他的心思才会故意解释的呀。

他为此傻乎乎的笑出声，纯情的可怕。刘世宇的黑框眼镜跟锅盖头像极了哈利波特的造型，洪浩轩可能就是在未察觉的时候被巫师灌下了迷情剂，所以才会像现在这样，浑身上下冒着粉红泡泡对几面之缘陌生人疯狂着迷。

他又给刘世宇打字。  
-你工作结束之后能给我发消息吗？

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

“所以说喜欢就去追咯，你在这里跟我磨蹭什么呀。”  
这是游立宏听了一晚上洪浩轩恋爱烦恼后的第一反应。

手机对面人沉默了一会，跟蚊子嗡一样的声音又响起来，“她看起来很缺钱的样子。”  
“我觉得她的工作不是特别好。”

“所以你想给她换工作？”游立宏把手机换了个方向，“不是吧，还没追到手就已经这么操心了？可以啊浩轩？”

“也不是换工作啦。”洪浩轩没有搭理游立宏恶心人的话，“我想给她找一份工作。”

“嗯？去你家的公司打工？”

“什么啦，我都从家里出来了，总让爸妈帮忙，也不太好吧。”  
尤其是世宇的事情，肯定会被家里老头子查的一清二楚。洪浩轩在心里补充着。

“行吧，行吧，是我们小少爷长大了。”

洪浩轩跟刘世宇聊了有一段时间了，虽说从湖边分手之后一次面都没能再见到，但因为每天都能聊上那么几句，这给了他不少慰藉。洪浩轩总算没有像刚开始那个星期一般的冲动急躁和发狂了。冷静下来之后又变的人模狗样起来，从刘世宇聊天字里行间流露出的信息，他知道对方迫切需要什么，即使还不清楚原因，洪浩轩却不介意主动出手帮助她。他电话给游立宏就是为了自己的计划能得到认可，在人觉得可行之后，就马上着手实施起来。

他需要霸占刘世宇生活中所有被她拿去上“晚班”的精力与时间。

-人体模特？  
刘世宇发来疑问。

-可以吗？你摆一个造型不动就可以了，大概两三小时，我真的超级需要一个模特来练习人体结构惹。猫咪拜托.gif  
-我会付报酬的啦！400/小时，绝对超出市场价哦。

-……   
-我考虑一下吧。

-拜托拜托，一周几次就可以了，绝对不会占用世宇太多时间的！  
-。。

洪浩轩捧着手机等了一会，确定对面真的不准备回复了，瞬间放松瘫在沙发上。自从他那次冒昧的请求对方在深夜下班之后给他回个消息，他确实有收到刘世宇的回复。大概得出了一个规律，短则几天长则一周吧，刘世宇会有一次“夜班”，大部分在凌晨一两点的时候给他发个句号，示意“下班”了。他也不清楚刘世宇到底知不知道他知道了她夜里是去做什么工作的，也不清楚为什么刘世宇会遵守这个约定每次都通知一声。

总之，洪浩轩对这个夜间来信既是痛苦又是兴奋，痛苦的是收到后意味着对方会在别人身下婉转，兴奋的是他固执的认为对方的回复意味着在乎他。他确实还是一个活在童话世界里相信着爱情不分地位高地并且相爱可以克服一切困难的单纯男孩，还没有人给他上过残酷现实这门课。

他希望刘世宇能够答应他的请求，没办法给刘世宇打钱，但是他可以让刘世宇赚钱。在有钱的人的世界观里，可以被钱解决的问题都不叫问题，因此刘世宇很缺钱这点真的不算什么，至少洪浩轩是这么想的。只要他开出的薪酬足够诱人，她肯定会答应的。而且又是洪浩轩的专属模特，画画是假，想见人才是真，又不会让对方摆出什么超难动作一个下午不准动之类的。他甚至还可以在家里投喂刘世宇，邀请对方玩双人游戏。刘世宇应该会喜欢的，他们闲聊的时候对方透露出来，她似乎是一个超级厉害的游戏玩家，洪浩轩记在心里，悄咪咪的做了不少工作。

不过私人模特这份工作，最大的私心就是，地点在洪浩轩家里。

他还记得当初跟游立宏听到后，直接调侃他重点到底是模特还是他家。那个时候当时怎么说来着的，电话里大呼小叫让人别瞎说。实际上懂的都懂，男人嘛，总想谋点福利，就当是他付出高薪资的额外报酬吧。

他兴奋又忐忑的等待了一天，到了晚上终于觉得干点事转移一下注意力了，于是洪浩轩重新开始肝漫画，他把上一篇漫画停刊了，起草了新的故事。刘世宇是他的缪斯，他只觉得自己画中的每个女孩都像刘世宇。穿着JK的女主角偷偷暗恋性格敏感的男主，为了吸引对方的注意不由自主的做出来很多搞笑又愚蠢的事情。剧情目前发展到他们俩一起救助了一只被困在废弃下水道洞里的小猫猫，女主不嫌脏的抱起猫咪的样子让男主第一次感受到了心动。

洪浩轩的手机依旧开着提示音被供在一眼就能看见的地方，他除了刘世宇半夜发来的消息之外的每一条，都能做到秒回。现在也不例外，提示音响起的下一秒，洪浩轩就放下数位笔去解锁了，男女主角的对话还没填补完，刘世宇的回复已经先行一步的躺在聊天框里。

-可以。时间地点发来。

Nice! Nice! Nice!

洪浩轩马不停蹄的把自己家的地点发过去，又跟人约了明天下午见，末了还问她要不要提前去接。刘世宇说不用，又问他是每周一次吗。

洪浩轩来劲了，他把自己课表翻出来，凡事肯定没有课跟社团活动的，都给刘世宇安排上了模特工作，四舍五入一算下来，感觉天天都能和对方见面，日子简直不要太好过哦。但他还觉得不够似得，多加上一句，如果其他时间我没有安排，会给你提前通知的。

刘世宇：你是很闲吗？还是你觉得我很闲？

遭了，太得意忘形了。

洪浩轩大脑飞速运转，对方不会嫌他很烦就不来了吧。小洪疯狂思索补救方法，可惜思来想去啥也没有，就只好干巴巴的回复到，“那好吧，就先上面的时间表吧。QvQ。”

两句话之后他们又没话说了，刘世宇没说其他的就是默认的意思，至少在洪浩轩这里是对方默认了。洪浩轩看了又看他们的聊天记录，不停的深呼吸强迫自己冷静下来。但是不行，他跳起来要整理房间，在屋子里前前后后转了一圈，又觉得自己打扫的不够干净，要给对方树立一个爱干净的好形象，万一人觉得他家不错，日后相邀说不定就能够住下来。洪浩轩真的是梦里什么都有的典范，他瞎几把思索一二就给妈妈打了电话。电话很快就被接起，妇人似乎没想到洪浩轩这么晚还会打电话，声音有点担忧的问儿子是出什么事了吗？

洪浩轩说没有，想要派家里的一个阿姨过来打扫卫生，明天下午有朋友来玩。

“是女同学吗？”妈妈一猜即中，“男同学的话，轩轩不会这么紧张的。”

“才不是呢，就最近很忙没打扫卫生啦。”洪浩轩矢口否认，又说“对了，以后房租我不交给你了哦，反正这个是我的房子嘛。”

“嗯？缺钱花了？最开始不让你交，你非要矫情，现在想通啦？”  
妈妈的带着笑问他，“真的不是交了女朋友意识到钱的重要性？”

啊啊啊啊啊，为什么！这就是女人的直觉吗！洪浩轩被老妈猜的八九不离十，心里惶惶，又得强装镇定，一本正经的跟对方撒谎，“我不是我没有别瞎说，就是想通了，就这样886晚安妈妈我爱你。”

“行了行了，知道你又烦我了，晚安再见，明早阿姨去你那记得开门哦。”  
“好哦，晚安。”

挂了电话，小洪仍旧觉得身体里在燃烧着熊熊烈火，热能转换成动能，制造出使不完的能量，他在屋内自己跟自己竞走，漫无目的的遐想，有他有刘世宇，有他们家，有刘世宇的背景。他不是缺钱，他从小到大压根儿就没体验过什么叫缺钱。妈妈说知道钱的重要性这句话倒是对了，他在刘世宇答应来做画模的时候，意识到他不仅仅是现在，以后，未来，很久以后的未来，他都想看到刘世宇。这种冲动前所未有的强烈，大脑将产生的多巴胺传递至每一个神经细胞，他为此而颤栗，迫切的期待明天。

“按他那个时间表，你这一星期能赚多少钱啊？”李元浩凑到刘世宇脑袋边上，两人一起盯着他那小破屏幕算工资。

“一小时400块，除了周四周六其他天天见，就算每次只有一小时，那也有2000了啊。”刘世宇一本正经的数到，“乖乖，这人怕不是个土大款吧？”

“不会是要你在一群人面前做裸模吧？”李元浩怀疑道。

“不是吧，这人自己说是私人模特呀。况且就算是裸模，费尽周章来睡我，也太蠢了吧？他又不是不知道我做什么的。”

“他知道？”  
“他知道，还让我工作完给他发消息。绝了，神人。”

“不是吧，这兄弟是忍者神龟吗？”小李叹为观止，“我以为他喜欢你，现在怎么看起来像是特殊癖好啊！”

“哈哈哈忍者神龟可还行，”刘世宇被逗笑了，滑进被子里滚了一遭，一副心情很好的样子，眼睛眯的弯弯的，“怎么会有人喜欢我呀？喜欢上我才差不多，你别逗了哈。”

李元浩伸手呼噜了对方的刘海，“那我不是更惨，没人喜欢我也没人喜欢上我，呜呜呜做鸭都被赶出来了。”

刘世宇听了后在床上笑的打滚，他想起刚来这座城市李元浩不信邪想应聘少爷，结果被嘴巴毒的老板娘说客户见到你怕是先要萎再记起来砸场子。小虎伤心了好久，回家对着镜子撸刘海，字字含泪的问他到底哪不帅了，明明一个精神小伙咋还有让人痿的功能呢？

刘世宇当时大病初愈还在床上躺着休养，看人那傻吊样子笑到五脏六肺都要咳出一半来，差点又病回去了。

“这也挺好，”他当时说，“我们家总不能变成个家禽场吧？”

李元浩挤眉斗眼的等人笑完，就伸手把灯关了，让刘世宇往床里滚一滚，也顺势挤进被子里。两人缩在一块，和过去无数个抱团取暖的夜晚一样，说着互相鼓励的明天的话。

“这样一来如果可以做久点，欠简自豪的药钱应该就能还上了。”  
“嗯，你还可以买新的，家里的要吃完了。”

“不错，不错，晚安了。”  
“晚安。”

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

刘世宇跟李元浩醒来的时候已经到中午了，两人饥肠辘辘爬起来寻食。李元浩从冰箱里翻出丸子面条蔬菜准备跟刘世宇搞个简易火锅吃。自从小刘跟他转述了那晚被迫吃下两大盆原汁原味关东煮之后，这件事情就变成他最近常用取笑对方的利器，如今他又来了，“世宇我们吃原味的好不好，原味的好不好？”

刘世宇：“我操你妈个臭逼，给老子把嘴闭上！”

吃完饭就出发了，约好下午两点半，现在过去时间应该差不多。一路上小李都在叨叨今日安排，什么送完你我就去严君泽刘志豪那边帮忙，你搞好了再给我打电话，我去接你，顺便一起蹭顿晚饭。

刘世宇问，至于吗，还来接我，咋以前没见你这么勤快。

物极必妖懂吗，李元浩神神叨叨的，万一那人真的是个变态把你玩废了我还能去收个尸。

我透你个嘴你这个畜生一天天不能盼着我点好？

刘世宇气极了，跳下车懒得说再见就准备上楼。

“世宇等下。”李元浩在后面喊着。抛了个东西过来，刘世宇接住一看，一个避孕套，特么还是最大码，看来小李给了楼上这位二世祖十足的期待。  
他把套揣兜里，这回真的转身上楼不回头了。

另外一边，洪浩轩已经过呼吸一早上了。他7点就醒来，在床上一边滚一边花点时间把这段时间跟刘世宇的聊天记录重温了一遍。等给阿姨开门之后自己也吃早餐出门上早课，强迫自己听讲的同时，还抓紧请教金泰相‘如何与喜欢的女孩聊天’这一永恒困扰单身死宅的课题。虽然金泰相给出的答案十句有八句在说，你只要夸她好漂亮就可以了，真的很让人怀疑当初糖小幽看上他本质其实是因为这人是个傻逼。十点半准时到达P市最大的进口超市买了一堆他觉得刘世宇会喜欢吃的零食。结果高天亮一句，如果对方真的很缺钱你买这么多人家看不懂的零食会不会不太好，又一句惊醒梦中人。洪浩轩赶紧让司机带他去沃尔玛，给自己一次重新改过的机会，那堆进口货被小天一人提六袋的背回学校给父老乡亲们见见世面了。午饭的时间更是难捱，他依旧处于焦躁状态，一筷子能把米送鼻孔里，惹得金泰相问了七八遍下午你到底是画画还是上床。

洪浩轩惊了，我看起来很像想上床的样子吗？

对面俩兄弟一齐点头，高天亮表示，你难道不是一开始就表现得很想上床吗？

完了完了完了，这下洪浩轩是彻底吃不下饭了，“这该怎么办啊，”他哀嚎。肯定是因为这个原因世宇才对他爱理不理的！她以为，她肯定以为自己跟那些人是一路货色！

“你不要一说到人家就脸红脖子粗的，冷静一点应该没问题啦，妹子不都答应来做画模吗？有戏的兄弟。”金泰相安慰道。  
“要不你趁人来之前撸一发吧。”小王八一脸淡定的建议。

到底还是没有撸，洪浩轩礼貌的辱骂了小天就跑回来了。等待的过程十分煎熬，他设想了千百种开场词，没有一个让他感到满意。两点的时候就蹲门口等着了，期间一度只能听见自己激烈的心跳声，等到心跳声于门外的脚步声混合之后，洪浩轩要等的人终于来了。他没控制的住，在人家敲门之前先打开了门。

刘世宇一脸惊吓的站在屋外，甚至小小的往后退了一步。  
“啊...不是，我...我，听到了。”洪浩轩语无伦次的解释。  
她摇摇头意示没事情，洪浩轩给人让路，进来的时候问了句要换鞋吗。得到否定的答复之后，就没声音了。

洪浩轩意料之外的在看到本人后冷静了下来。他把女孩子请到已经收拾好的落地窗前，就让人随便做一个姿势，又跟她说这边有零食跟饮料，请便哦。洪浩轩总算懂了那些爱情剧里的说法，是真的，有刘世宇在的空间，空气都变的甜蜜蜜起来了。他拿着炭笔勾勒刘世宇的身形，整个人都觉得轻飘飘的不真实。女孩子今天没有穿JK，就普通的一件红色T恤，灰黑色的百褶裙。而且即使说了不用脱鞋，女孩子还是担心把家里踩脏硬是光着脚进来了，从粉色的脚尖一直到被灰黑色布料遮住的下面，露出的大片白色肌肤，把洪浩轩看着眼睛发直。

天啊。

他把眼神强制性从人家的大腿上移开，专注画布。  
洪浩轩你出息点，不要像一个没见过世面的色狼好吗！

其实没用，再怎么念清心咒都没用。洪浩轩根本控制不了自己盯着刘世宇，他到后面已经不知道自己在画什么了，可能是一些奇怪的姿势吧，主要刘世宇光是在那坐着都让人觉得可怜可爱。小小一只陷在黑色的懒人沙发里，盯着某一点发呆，漫画家强大的脑补能力将这个画面扩充成了各种小故事。然后在这期间他去厨房接了三次水，又到卫生间洗了两次脸，上了几次厕所，都没阻止自己越来越热越来越硬的趋势。他现在超级后悔没有听小天的，提前撸一发再开门了。

唯一值得庆幸的是有块画板挡着，他们可以不说话，让一切变的没那么尴尬。

等到洪浩轩终于自虐的忍不住了，他才清清嗓子说辛苦了，今天就到这里吧。和刘世宇独处的美好时光就要结束了，虽然甜蜜又痛苦，但是洪浩轩要说他值得。女生很听话的站起来，第一次在他面前露出一个自发的细小笑容，说了句谢谢。

洪浩轩人都没了，他觉得自己根本没法站起来，只能继续尴尬的坐在位置上目送对方。刘世宇意识到他无意起身送人之后，也没说什么，干净利落的就准备穿鞋出门。鞋才踩好，又听见背后在叫他，刘世宇心想又来，脸上还是没啥表情的转身看看对方要做什么幺蛾子。然后就看见男孩一手抱着他那巨大画板在身前，别扭的一路走来，另一手上拿着个盒子。

洪浩轩说，“给你，方便联系用。”

刘世宇注意到是部手机。

但是，他现在根本无法将眼神从对方抱着画板举在裆前这个动作上撕开。

不是吧兄弟！刘世宇内心疯狂呈现呐喊姿势，这他妈也能硬？我不是一直规规矩矩坐着的吗？你在画板后看片了？？？

小刘只觉得惊恐并且百思不得其解，甚至感到气氛开始变得奇怪。  
他僵硬的抬起头，一脸不可置信完全收不回来，就这么直愣愣盯着洪浩轩。男孩被他看的不好意思了，误解了对方的眼神，以为是觉得送手机太唐突，只好又硬着头皮重复了一次：“没有别的意思，就真的方便联系。”

刘世宇僵硬的接过来了，他根本就没听进去人的说辞，脑子里被“这尼玛就离谱”的弹幕疯狂刷屏，两人又大眼瞪小眼了三分钟，洪浩轩跟站不住了一样又颠了下画板。刘世宇这才突然醒悟，低声说谢谢，跟后方有洪水猛兽一般的开门跑了。他一路跑到跟李元浩约好的路口，直到傍晚的凉风吹到脸上才发现自己的两颊是有多热，

小刘蹲下来抱住腿，把头顶着膝盖，这他妈的都什么事啊。

“所以你他妈的就坐那里俩小时什么也没干就他妈的赚了800块钱？”  
“有一说一，确实。”刘世宇沉着冷静的回答了刘志豪的问题。

“他还送了我一部新手机，说方便联系。”  
小刘掏出贝壳粉背面的手机，展示给朋友们看。

“所以你他妈的就坐那俩小时什么也没干不仅他妈的赚了800块钱还白赠一部手机？”  
“确实，确实。”刘世宇沉着冷静的回答了刘志豪的问题。

“不对劲啊这。”志豪不明白，“现在有钱人的钱这么好赚的吗？我是不是也得搞套JK到街上走一走，你们仨围着我演出戏？”  
“我就在那叫，啊救命~啊不要~啊快来人~，等帅哥哥来送钱就行了？”

“我吐啦，刘志豪你别恶心人，就你这叫法叫破喉咙也绝逼不会有人来的。”严君泽把烤串翻了个面，如果不是抓着竹签的手在微微颤抖的话，他也算是沉着冷静的指出问题。“世宇当时肯定没叫。”  
“我当时在跟他们讲价格呢，谁有空叫啊。”

“所以这还他妈的是姜太公钓鱼愿者上钩？？？”刘志豪阴阳怪气停不下来，“元浩，你怎么看？”  
“我也想穿JK。”李元浩沉着冷静的回答了刘志豪的问题。

“大家都来JK，”刘志豪得到了支持立马得意起来，“今天你JK，明天我JK，后天严君泽JK，大后天刘世宇JK。我们是不是可以赚遍整个P市有钱人？”

没人理他茬。小虎从把世宇接回来情绪就不对劲，虽然能说笑但是没有灵魂。刘世宇就更不用说了，一脸呆滞的表情仿佛人傻了。

“哎不是，刘世宇啊，你真的去做模特的吗？怎么还穿着裙子啊？”他们都知道刘世宇什么时候会穿着裙子出门，他自己美名其曰物竟其用连细节都得精致才可以，其实就是懒得被人扯裤子而已。所以今天，就很微妙。

可惜话题没找对。刘志豪在看到刘世宇表情从愣儿吧唧闪了一下的时候就知道遭事儿了。果不其然，听到李元浩在一旁憋着嗓子解释道，“他裤子脏了，没看住人被野狗叼了。”

其实也不是第一次，李元浩总有没看住的时候。那能咋办呢，毕竟在这种鱼龙混杂的地方刘世宇就像一块香馍馍，看丢了就只能自认倒霉的再找回来。他第一次跟他们相识就是发生在这种情况下。

顾客说要喝椰汁，他们摊子上正好没有了，严君泽就说自己先去小卖铺买几瓶，让他先在摊子上等着。他知道严君泽会为了摊几毛钱便宜跑去更远更偏的地方买饮料，但总共也用不了多久。可是那天不一样，等到刘志豪都自己收摊准备回去了，人还没来，李元浩倒是先出现了。这人穿的一生黑，眼睛小的看不见，却煞气重得吓人。他还以为是来砸摊子的地痞流氓呢，准备说两句好话要不然就真交点保护费，结果李元浩问他有没有见到过一个人。

也不说男女，就个子比他矮，戴眼镜，短头发，穿黄色T恤外面罩着灰色外套后面有个漫画人物，最后裤子是卡其色工装裤。那是刘志豪第一次见人把衣服描述的那么清楚，后面知道不描述穿着外貌的话，性别连李元浩自己都说不清。

刘志豪问，“男生女生。”  
李元浩卡了一下，说：“都有。”

神他妈的都有，刘志豪以为是这位兄弟在逗人玩。但是兄弟确实气急，凶神恶煞的走上前说你快回忆一下，眉毛黑粗黑粗的怪吓人。可是刘志豪一点印象都没有，只能表示爱莫能助。结果就当这哥们不抱希望准备走的时候，严君泽回来了。

严君泽，没有拿椰汁，头上带着血，走路还一瘸一拐，怀里抱个人裹着严严实实。刘志豪眼尖认出一件外套是他自己的。

这人声音都是颤抖的，对着自己什么词都叫出来了，“志豪，姿态...刘志豪快救救她，诊所不收，我去过了都不收她。”

有人比他反应更快。大兄弟第一个冲上去就要抢严君泽手里的人，严君泽吓了一跳，尖叫的喊“你干嘛啊！”

李元浩也在尖叫：“他是我哥！”

最后人是给放摊子上来了，刘志豪推着摊子跟推担架一样，严君泽一瘸一拐被李元浩扶着跟在他身后，一路走回他们后街老窝。

等把人放床上揭开真面目，刘志豪除了倒吸一口冷气之外也理解了为啥他弟弟会说都有。

确实，都有。

除了不知道哪个是该有哪个是不该有的器官之外，那块白的红的也什么都有。看着吓人又恶心，白色的液体甚至顺着大腿一路流下来，还有沾到外套上的。刘志豪受不住了，低声说我去弄点温水就冲出去了。

之后他躲在屋外帮严君泽消毒伤口，李元浩在屋内帮他哥擦身子。分工明确，有条有理。他用余光去瞟，严君泽也特么在瞟，就看到人把床上一条大腿搬开，那块儿直赖赖的打开在屋外俩男的面前，就很让人尴尬的。李元浩及其小心翼翼用毛巾沾水擦着，外面的痕迹倒是很快都清理干净了，只留下大腿根被掐出来的各种红痕，之后肯定是会青紫一片，但里面还有些什么就不好说了。刘志豪耳朵发热，暗自发想这兄弟不会是要当着他们面清理里面吧？

幸亏没有，大兄弟自己似乎也很难办，举着毛巾停留了挺久，刘志豪瞄的都要斜眼了也没见到下一步动作。慢慢的意识到这人的在细微的发抖，肩膀一上一下小小的克制的耸动着，被压抑的抽泣声终于被晃出来了。

李元浩在哭。

屋外的他们面面相嘘彼此眼睛里只有卧槽。

刘志豪不忍心，也收到了严君泽给他使眼色，终于放下消毒伤口的手走进屋里看情况。

床上的人不知道什么时候已经醒了，黑漆漆的眼珠子没有一点光。

这就让人一时间有点进退两难。

“可不可以给我们倒杯水？”李元浩注意到后面来人，声音带着泪，“我的让世宇先吃药......”  
刘志豪头都点断了，转身就去找杯子。然后读条被打断了。

“不用，我直接吃吧。”  
刘世宇开口了，是长久未发声带出来的沙哑。

他站在门口手足无措的看到李元浩从口袋里掏出一板药片，递到人跟前，拆开一片，喂到人嘴边。  
红色的舌头是黑暗中的游灵，卷了白色的药片就消失了。怎么会有人随身携带这种药呢，刘志豪觉得嘴里发干，他更需要喝点水。

“借一下卫生间，扶我起来我去洗澡。”刘世宇最后说道。

那次之后他们就相识了，刘世宇为了感谢严君泽的出手相助，把李元浩派过来帮着他们出了好几天摊，直到严君泽痊愈才回收小虎。而在之后他又推荐了简自豪给世宇当主治医师，他们都以为刘志豪是个离家出走的普通叛逆少年，对简自豪这种人家底有多殷实，到底有多厉害并没什么体会，所以也都相信了是以前住家对面的幼时玩伴，吃烧烤时重逢罢了这种借口。

那是因为他知道刘世宇有一个牛逼的愿望，等着实现，只要能成功他之前吃的一切苦痛那都不叫事。

严君泽把最后一盘菜跟烧烤一起放到桌子上，对他们说，“别扯几把JK了，快吃饭吧。”

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

刘世宇是在赚了洪浩轩4800块钱之后，两人才开始熟悉的。所谓熟悉也就是洪浩轩终于从画板后探出头开始跟他聊天了。

“也还好吧，就是最近没什么人找我代练了。”刘世宇正在一口一块的吃着洪浩轩为他准备的薯片。他也就那次先拆了这包而已，结果很明显的往后每一次过来这种口味的薯片都会出现在他面前。

“李元浩的活多一些。凭啥啊？明明他超菜的。”说着忍不住自己火大起来，把薯片咬的嘎嘣响。

“最近版本中单比较难上分吧？”洪浩轩听到动静从画板后伸出狗狗眼，好笑的看着沙发上已经活泼不少的女孩。

话说世宇最近都没穿过短裤短裙了呢。洪浩轩漫无目的的想，是不是只有第一天来是短裙，之后都越包越严实。

不热吗，夏天。

洪浩轩也就第一天严重失态，女孩跑走之后他脱力的抛下画板，滚回对方刚刚坐的位置，像个变态一样企图从空气中获得对方身上的味道，痛痛快快的撸了一发，等回过神对着自己一手的精液，除了唾弃就只剩唾弃了。

夏蝉已经从土地里爬上树干，嘶鸣着预告人们热浪来袭。然而洪浩轩是一个自然风主义者，在不是高温的天气里他更愿意打开窗户天然降温。今天也不例外，没必要有空调风扇，微风把窗帘吹起一个角，画布是给固定好的没有被掀起，上面是刘世宇陷进沙发里吃薯片的俏皮模样。是很像一个男生了，这套衣服也是男款吧，只看画的话根本分不出性别呀。听声音好像也分不出，看真人的话，好像也有点难，除非穿的裙子。洪浩轩想着觉得有趣，假小子吗？做那种事的假小子？

他注意到有汗从人鬓角流出来，脖子后的碎发已经有点汗湿了。刘世宇抽出两根手指头，用无名指跟中指的侧面把脸侧的头发夹到耳后，要避免薯片粉末沾到她。一直被遮挡一半的耳朵完全露出来，小巧一只，感觉是从没照过阳光的又白又可爱。洪浩轩吞咽口水只觉得突然有些渴，站起来问刘世宇想不想喝点啥。

“可乐。”

刘世宇很喜欢喝碳酸饮料，什么可乐啊，七喜啊，芬达啊。发现这一点之后他家里也开始常备这些了，虽然对牙不好，但是习惯需要一点点改的嘛。洪浩轩给自己的宠溺心安理得的找借口，一边倒好了对方的可乐，在给自己准备手摇奶茶。

不知道是不是这次准备的有点久，还是人终于开始在他面前放下戒心稍微大胆了起来，女孩子像只猫一样悄无声息的摸进厨房了。洪浩轩一回头看见对方站在身后，吓了一跳，手中的杯子没有拿稳直接泼了她一身。

“卧槽！”  
“淦！对不起！！”

洪浩轩没管碎了一地的玻璃，急忙伸手去拉跳开的女孩，又意识到不对劲，转身去拿纸巾，举到对方面前也不好意思上手给人擦。两人急急忙忙的从案发现场出来，可乐和奶茶混合的痕迹把衣服浸透了不说，裤子也没能幸免，胳膊上还在淋淋沥沥滴着饮料，刘世宇拿纸擦了一遍后还是觉得黏。

要不先回去吧，他想。

洪浩轩还在围着他团团转，道歉的声音里都隐约带着哭腔了，忐忑的不行，又是对不起又是不好意思不是故意的。刘世宇听着烦躁，停下了正在用纸巾吸饮料的手，有点大声的回答了，“不是你的错，我不应该突然站在后面的。”

我就想看看手摇奶茶到底要怎么弄，啧，有钱人的玩意。他愤愤的委屈着。

他们干站着有一会儿，刘世宇酝酿要怎么再开口说离开的话。

“干脆先洗澡吧”对方先说了，很离谱的话。

刘世宇抬头震惊的盯着人。

洪浩轩显然没有意识到有什么问题，继续解释道，“衣服先换下来我帮你洗了吧，要赶快泡起来不然可乐污渍很难洗的。”

“啊？”刘世宇觉得耳朵发热发胀，他现在的表情一定很傻逼。

可惜对方没给他思考太多的机会，扯着胳膊就往浴室走，刘世宇踉踉跄跄的跟在后面，跟不上大学生的思路。

等他被推进去，洪浩轩站在门外，他在门内，对方给他指门口的脏衣篓，让他把换下的衣服就丢那里面，刘世宇终于找到了舌头。  
“那我穿什么啊？”

他终于醒来了。女孩子被他笼罩在浴室里，阴影从上面打下来，衣服湿的黏在身体上，腰线被贴出了一大半，一边裤子也紧粘着大腿，总有种小电影的感觉。对方拽着一衣角，脸色红红的，不知所措的表情。

“啊......”他的声带像被绷直了一样，尖锐的可怕，“穿我的吧，你这件不也是李元浩的吗？”  
“裤子也可以穿我的，有皮带就行了吧。”

女生似乎震惊不小，眼睛睁的大大的，她无望的张嘴在声音没被发出来之前，洪浩轩说，“我去给你拿衣服。”

他是落荒而逃的。心脏快要从嗓子里跳出来，可能是透支了未来五百年的胆子他才能说出这种话，不合身的衣服冲击着他，大脑被黑色的粘稠物质裹住了。洪浩轩从衣柜里胡乱拿了一件，反正自己最多的就是这种纯色修身T恤，裤子也就难为了一秒钟，拿了一条短裤。冲回去了。

刘世宇还呆呆的站在门口。洪浩轩挤进去，把衣服放在架子上，又从洗手台下面的柜子里拿出未拆封毛巾，一并放到架子上。  
“往右边是热水。”他提示道，然后退了出去。

洪浩轩收拾完厨房后，在浴室门口收到了被刘世宇丢出来的脏衣服，等他大脑发晕，内心发胀的把衣服抱到阳台的时候，突然意识到如果没有内衣裤，女孩子洗完澡岂不是很不方便？要不要去问问，怎么办以前从没跟女生这样接触过，这样会不会太冒昧。可惜等回过神已经又一次站在浴室外了，内心的焦躁在驱使他做一些以前根本不会做的事情，自从遇到了刘世宇一切都失常了。他听着里面哗啦啦的水声，人就跟哑巴了一样，一句话也喊不出来，也是脚下生根，一步也动不了。

他是想跟我做爱还是想跟我做爱还是想跟我做爱？？？？？

刘世宇一边打沐浴露一边思考。与其说思考，只不过是单纯的重复一条理由而已，他觉得除了这一条已经没有其他任何解释了。操啊，这要怎么办？出去说来吧干吧？怎么会这样啊，这人不是知道他在干什么吗？如果想要直接说啊，反正钱够了刘世宇又不会拒绝，现在在这里搞纯情，让人手足无措。实在想不通名牌大学的高智商人才到底是什么个想法，刘世宇想着敌不动我不懂，洗好澡就快点回去吧。有本着洗一趟不能只冲冲，有钱人的东西果然不一样香味就不同，伸手挤了一坨香波，把头洗了。

如果不是因为洗头，可能今天就没有后面将会发生的事情了，可是很多时候命运就是不讲道理，就像他不懂为什么洪浩轩那天晚上会带他跑，不懂为什么跟这个人也就见几次面就会他如此着迷，不懂洪浩轩爱上了他哪里。所以当刘世宇也不懂为什么自己不先擦干净再穿衣服再找吹风机，反而要光着身子去翻架子。当吹风机从空中砸下来，他为了躲开后退着，滑到在地上的痛呼跟物品砸到地上发出的哐当声一同响起，刘世宇被摔到两眼冒金星，痛的人都傻逼了，完全没注意到洪浩轩是什么时候闯进来的。

夏天的风吹了进来带走了与室内的湿气与闷热。等他注意到的时候已经不知道洪浩轩盯着他那里有多久了。

“两个？”只能听见对方疑惑的声音。

啊，被发现了。疼痛之余也能想其他的，刘世宇难受的想并拢双腿。但是摔得太狠了，一时间简单的动作都扯得屁股让刘世宇龇牙咧嘴。于是洪浩轩比他更快一步，人蹲下来，从腋窝架住刘世宇把人抱了起来。

男孩，不知道能不能这么说。刘世宇被衣服遮住的皮肤细腻的吸手，要不然洪浩轩把人抱起来之后为什么手掌还是不能离开对方呢。他们彼此靠得很近，近到他怀疑刘世宇可以听见此时此刻自己疯了一样的心跳声，手下的皮肤明明还裹着水，他却可以一动不动贴在上面，低头去找刘世宇的脸可惜只能看见绯红的一角，对方开始在他怀里发抖。

洪浩轩的大脑疯狂叫嚣着放开，不要这样，你这样是不对的，洪浩轩说好的慢慢来。  
没用。  
鬼知道是什么控制系统帮他屏蔽了这些消息，洪浩轩只能一点一点的把头埋下去，更加贴近刘世宇的脸，同时手掌终于开始下滑，堪堪停留在对方被摔到的尾椎骨上，他感受到刘世宇猛地颤抖了一下，但是没有推开他。是默许的信号，洪浩轩终于的把内心禁锢的猛兽放出来了。

刘世宇不是因为没钱才去卖，只不过因为反正都要被垃圾抓到机会，不如改成收费的。然后情况就好了很多，尤其是李元浩打断两个企图挑战规则的傻逼的腿之后。他的生意一般发生在昏暗的巷子里，糟糕的小宾馆，被揪住头发急切的抽插对他来说已经无谓了，他只会在被动承受的时候幻想生病发臭的死掉那天快点到来。

所以像现在这样，还是第一次。遮光的窗帘被拉起来，暖光灯取代阳光照亮房间，刘世宇被放在柔软的床榻上，身上的青年是带着虔诚的味道在胡乱嗅着。

“你不怕得病吗？”刘世宇问。  
男人分开他的腿，往那条肉缝里瞧，鼻尖萦绕的是相同的沐浴露的味道，他用了跟他一样的东西，光是这个认知，洪浩轩就觉得自己更硬了。

“你有吗？”他从下面抬头去望刘世宇。  
对方没说话，只是把头转到一边被子遮住了表情。

洪浩轩重重的舔了上去。  
“唔。”声音传过来的同时，被他手掌紧握的大腿狠狠跳了一下。洪浩轩张嘴把那个小小的姑且可以称作是阴阜的东西包进去，舌头破开肉缝，在小的畸形的阴蒂上摩擦着。很快那团小东西就从肉里跳出来了，充血变得肿胀，可以更好的被牙齿叼起来拉扯。刘世宇的声音已经开始变形，他的手抓住洪浩轩的头发，往外拉。

“我没有！不要这样子，你直接干啊。”

之前都没有被这样做过吗。洪浩轩并没因为头皮的疼痛而放弃，舌头从阴蒂上撤下，继而往穴里钻，舌苔来回磨过穴口，进去的时候能觉得被箍的很紧，他努力的往里伸，在璧上舔。刘世宇阴道内又湿又热，开始的时候刚冒出的水就能给他舔干净，搞了一会就不行了，越来越多把他的下巴跟对方整个阴阜泡的湿漉漉滑溜溜，刘世宇也在上面软着声音喘。他把人臀部往上提，可以整个被他覆盖着弄，稍微空了点位置出来，方便一只手去揪对方的小豆子。果然，才隔着皮肉揉了那么两下，刘世宇就又哭着叫不要了。他没放手，舌头退出来只在穴外贴着，手指分开包裹着性爱的阴部开始有节奏的一下下在那个点上帮人按摩，对方的手已经松开了头发，受不住的搭在肩膀上，他把舌头重新伸进去后，没多久伴随着刘世宇的尖叫阴精喷了出来。

洪浩轩探头在床头柜里找那天带回来的避孕套。刘世宇不仅喷了也射了，黏黏糊糊一大堆粘在下半身，他耻毛少得可怜，几乎没有，如今被水浸成一条条的贴在阴茎附近。这人后知后觉的害羞，裹起来妄想躲在被子里不被发现。

可是被子也是洪浩轩的被子。撕开包装袋的声音明显到刺耳，刘世宇偷偷掀开一条缝，洪浩轩正对着他把套子一点点撸到底，不会真的是最大码的尺寸吧，他被这个近在咫尺的大家伙弄的有些懵，可也能使高潮之后就缩在被子里缺氧导致的，反正脸上呈现不正常的红，被洪浩轩抓住机会从开口一举掀开了被子。刘世宇就在里面蜷缩着呆呆的望着自己，超可爱。

洪浩轩又爬过去拉开他的腿，这次也没说什么了，准备工作那么充足，直接扶着自己往里插。他看到刘世宇不自觉的咬着嘴唇，不合时宜的想，别人这么做你也会露出这种表情吗。于是手指去拉他的嘴唇，把它从牙齿中解放出来。洪浩轩俯身要去亲人，身下的东西因为动作进的更深了。

刘世宇本是拒绝被亲的，没人亲过他，在被操的时候。但是这次没躲过。为什么要这样，为什么要做这些事呢。只是嘴唇贴着嘴唇而已，和下面越来越激烈的完全不同，洪浩轩的嘴巴一动不动，不知道在等待什么，刘世宇被操的喘不住了，嘴巴裂开一个口，需要获得更多的空气。被逮到了，像鱼一样的舌头，刚刚还在自己下面的穴里乱戳，现在就游到上面了。鱼儿仿佛缺水，掠刮他口腔内每一丝水分，刘世宇的眼泪不知道是被亲的还是被操的，总之是第一次因为爽的流出来了，他从喉咙里发出的哼哼跟小猫叫一样，是对洪浩轩最大的奖赏。

他们用了一个又一个，刘世宇被摆成新奇的姿势，迷迷糊糊的想，这个盒子里到底有多少避孕套啊。不应期的时候洪浩轩就在他身上亲吻，等到他硬了就又来搞刘世宇，刘世宇湿的不行，澡肯定是白洗了，过度放肆跟不知疲倦，屋内的温度高到可怕，刘世宇呼出来的热气都在着火，对方又在他身体里点火种，湿乎乎的身体不知道是那里出来的水还是汗还是口水。  
洪浩轩把刘世宇抱起来，坐在他的肉棒上，这个位置顶的很深，刘世宇低头就能看见自己小腹上的形状，对方在下面一点点的操，力气多的吓人。刘世宇是一点动不了了，结结实实的坐着，只能因为对方动作不停的动。他看见洪浩轩又去翻床头柜，深怕人再掏出一个盒子，手指带着汗水去抓对方的手，洪浩轩看见了就捉住放到嘴边亲，但是最后还是让人翻到了柜子。洪浩轩从里面拿出了空调遥控器，滴的一声冷风带着机器的运行声缓缓吹了出来。

等洪浩轩终于射完之后刘世宇都已经混乱不清了，他记得他的声音都的不成样子，碎了好几次才把一句话说完，他问人不是处男啊怎么这么凶。结果低笑在耳边响起，明明床下只是个大男孩的人舔着他的耳廓，黏黏糊糊的调子被人说出来，因为梦里梦见太多次怎么操你了，所以才这么熟练。刘世宇的耳朵有多红，脸颊有多红，人有多红，他自己不知道，但是洪浩轩知道。于是他把他的兴奋，爽快，以及成就感全部通过越来越快的捣弄告诉刘世宇。他是真的，太开心了。

他们把被子床单搞得乱七八糟的 ，洪浩轩搂着人哄对方去洗澡，人说什么都不愿意，眼睛疲惫的都没法睁开，嘟囔着睡觉就往糟兮兮的被子里面钻。洪浩轩没法，只好自己起来去拿毛巾，回来后刘世宇已经睡着了，一个枕头被他抱在怀里，眼角性爱的红痕还没有退去，时不时还会发出一阵持续高潮后的颤抖。他有点心疼的给人擦完身体，再抱了一床新被子，跟人滚作一团。焦躁的怪兽得到了安抚，他抱紧了渴望已久的人，每一个肌肤相亲的细胞都在叹慰着，这回终于是心满意足的睡了。

TBC.


	7. Chapter 7

醒来的时候已经是晚上8点了。洪浩轩迷迷糊糊去摸眼镜，顺便给手机解锁，刘世宇还在他怀里沉睡，继续发出平缓的呼吸声。洪浩轩先给他们点了外卖，这回涨了新知识，特地为刘世宇选了麻辣香锅，应该不会再遭到人的凝视了。搞定晚饭之后又抱住刘世宇盯着他瞧了一会，今天发生的一切都那么快那么好，得到这个人比他想象中要快了不少，他只希望之后能够更好一点。

他想了一会就起来了，大概是记起还在阳台泡着的脏衣服吧。因此等刘世宇彻底清醒，躺在床上缓缓记起这个疯狂的下午都发生了什么之后，又过去了许久，洪浩轩不仅把衣服搓好放在洗衣机里搅完，甚至外卖都已经来了。刘世宇没穿鞋，光着脚从充满冷气的空调房里跑出来，但他还记得穿件衣服，直接从洪浩轩衣柜里翻出来的。

只能遮到大腿根，还有一半屁股露在外面，刘世宇当时是直接裸着被人抱出来的，自然是什么东西都在浴室里，于是他想的是要从那边把自己的衣服重新拿回来，尤其是内裤。但是洪浩轩不是这么想，有点震惊刘世宇的穿着，果然一下床就变得腼腆起来，凶狠的模样无踪无影，小声的跟刘世宇说都拿去洗了，穿他内裤，有新的应该没事吧。

刘世宇点点头又变扭的跟人回到了卧室。屋内性爱过后的气味因为关门关窗的缘故还没散去，隐隐约约有一点，提醒着两个重新回到房间的人下午发生的疯狂。洪浩轩低着头给刘世宇从抽屉里拿出一条内裤之后，就背过身子去开窗户了。空调被重新关上，他听见身后的人窸窸窣窣穿衣服的声音。

“再来条裤子啊。”刘世宇说着。

于是洪浩轩又转过来，这两人不知道为什么突然地都很是害羞，一个脸蛋比一个红，他从自己衣柜里找出一条之前松紧带紧了的睡裤，刘世宇在他面前快速的穿好了，差不多就有一点点腰大，还是可以挂在胯上的。

看着对方彻底穿戴完毕，洪浩轩伸手装作自然的给人顺了一下被睡的翘起来的头发，“去吃饭吧。”  
“嗯。”人声音小的还没窗户外面虫子大。

麻辣香锅明显很合刘世宇口味。他知道刘世宇有点能吃，特地点了挺多的，这一次果然也不在话下，对方啃哧啃吃的吃完了大半盆，嘴巴被辣的红彤彤的。洪浩轩一个人戳着他的蛋包饭只觉得对面这样叫色诱可餐。他在思考到底该用什么理由让对方留宿，如果不行，到底该怎样才能把自己变得名正言顺起来。

有点难度。刘世宇吃完饭之后就打算跑了，深怕洪浩轩看不出来的他的意思，往门口瞟的次数多的两只手都数不过来，洪浩轩问他吃完饭要不要吃点水果也被拒绝的一干二净。毫无办法的，只好说等他洗好碗就把他送回去，别着急了。听到这番话之后，刘世宇也不扭了规规矩矩坐在沙发上跟小学生一样，就差没把你洗快点写在脸上了。

洪浩轩被刺激的有些气急，没打过草稿的话一股脑的被说出来了。  
“我是喜欢你你知道吗？”

他走过去，整个人笼罩在刘世宇上方，努力让自己看得更加强势一点。  
“我喜欢你，想跟你交往。本来不想这么快的，但是下午没控制住。”他的脸色因为激动微微涨红，蹲下来抓住刘世宇放在身体两侧的手，把它们贴在胸腔上。虽然这么做的动作真的太中二了，依旧还是没忍住只能用这个法子了一样，做了出来。“它......它在说是真的，答应他吧。”

刘世宇目瞪口呆，真的是不敢置信的瞪着眼前人，手底的心脏跳的飞快，跟他自己的一样，二十多年来第一次被人表白，还是被睡过之后的。他这种人，他这样的人。洪浩轩这种人，洪浩轩这样的人。真的可以吗。一种难以形容的感觉从在小腹聚集着上升到头顶，整个人头重脚轻四肢发麻，有点无事适从，他想把手从洪浩轩手中抽出来，但是对方攥的太紧了。

“我......”刘世宇张口却不知道说什么。他悲剧的生活还没经历过什么是自己的快乐，如果单单是被一个上过床的客人告白也叫快乐的话。  
“我不在意的。”人还在继续说着，“你之前的我都不会在意。”

心脏跳的太快有些发疼，洪浩轩艰难的吞咽口水。  
“从第一次见你，我就没法忘记你了。求你了，答应我吧。跟我交往，跟我恋爱吧。”

这个词为什么会出现在我的生活里呢？刘世宇的手还在感受对方剧烈的心跳。恋爱，真的离他这这种人太遥远了，他既不可能跟正常的男孩子在一起，也难以追求美丽的女生。怎么会有人会喜欢他的这样的身体呢，不过都是新奇的玩具罢了，如果腻了就是散了。

蛇把智慧果推到夏娃面前，夏娃是凭着什么样的心理才会去吃的呢。刘世宇不知道，他也拿起了果子，在洪浩轩期翼的眼神下咽了下去。如果泥地里突然掉了一块云母贝壳样的漂亮碎片，不管怎样都会努力捡起来吧。

洪浩轩成功做到了让刘世宇留宿这件事，他们从沙发上一路吻回了卧室，刘世宇比下午要激动的多，哆哆嗦嗦的恨不得每一点都能挤进他的怀里。洪浩轩搂着吻着又把对方穿上还没一小时的衣服脱下来，这次是他的衣服了，里里外外已经全部都是他的了。

他去咬对方胸口的肉粒，下午玩弄的地方现在还是有点肿，红肿的比石榴籽大比小樱桃小，但是洪浩轩怎么想都觉得如果一直这样刘世宇需要穿内衣了。胸口的肉也比一般男性要软上很多，里面似乎有个桃核，硬硬鼓鼓，介于男女之间的乳房，他着迷的趴在上面弄吃。手往下伸去摸那个肉穴，已经开有水流出来了，下午使用过的肉口还没能完全合拢，张着口快乐的跟  
门外的手指打招呼。洪浩轩轻轻敲门，肉口就把他含住狠狠亲了一下。

当手指已经顺畅在在洞内进出之后，洪浩轩准备提枪上阵了，一盒避孕套只有三个，他们下午已经用完。洪浩轩用没有雨衣的肉棒去磨对方的阴阜，马眼撞阴蒂，一下下的拆着对方心理防线。刘世宇终究是忍不住细细哭出来，显然是洪浩轩大获全胜，他把人从枕头里剥出来低头吻去对方的泪痕。

太多了，肉贴肉的摩擦让他们变得更热，眼泪多的怎么也舔不完，后面就放弃了转移目标要去堵住挠人的发声源。舌头伸进去舔对方的上颚，人只能被动的张着嘴，津液从缝隙中滑落，和泪水混合沾湿下巴。刘世宇让他轻一点，两条胳膊抵在他胸膛上，细瘦的像是他丢失的两根肋骨。他说做不到，把人搂的更紧，肋骨被放回心里，越撞越硬越撞越狠，过去的痕迹今天过后都会被抹去，之后肉穴只能被操成一种形状。

“给我一个你夜不归宿的理由。”本来想偷摸摸溜回家的刘世宇被李元浩抓个正着，他怎么也没想到这人竟然白天不睡觉在门口堵他。  
“衣服也不一样，你们睡了几觉？”

刘世宇假装听不懂对方的阴阳怪气，盯着脚尖一言不发。

“长能耐了是吧，你他妈的买一赠一画了画送上床还是对方加价了。”不说话更让人生气，一夜的担心在李元浩这里都要具象化了。

“洪浩轩向我表白了。”刘世宇低着头红着脸站在李元浩面前，像个犯错被抓包的小学生。  
“哈？”

“就，睡完之后。”头低的已经要看不见发旋了。  
“哈？？？”

“嗯嗯嗯，我去睡觉了。”

“你答应了？！”刘世宇抬腿就往屋里跑，把李元浩的问题抛之脑后。

刘世宇醒来之后也没回答李元浩的问题，反而第一件事就是去摸手机。新晋男友果然给他发了消息，人哭唧唧的表情再跟他说早上上课好困，朋友问他为什么脖子后面要贴创口贴。  
行吧，一来就给他闹了个大红脸。

他昨晚又被操到失智，巨大的快感前难捱的根本控制不住自己，爆炸发生在体内，发泄不出只能通过外力，就是在那个时候才头昏脑胀的在眼前的脖子梗处咬了一口。

他给对方发了两个哼哼。抿着嘴锁屏了手机，想下床的时候，就发现李元浩早已睁开他的小眼睛，炯炯有神的把刚刚发生的一切都记录在案了。

“你他妈的在干嘛啊！”刘世宇大叫。  
“你叫那么大声干嘛。”  
“我没叫！你醒了快去做饭！”

刘世宇下午有网管排班，他胡乱吃完就跑了，速度快的没留下一片衣角。只剩李元浩独坐家中，咬牙切齿的细嚼慢咽。他准备吃完就去刘志豪严君泽那里大吐特吐吐露苦水。

“他肯定是答应了！！！”李元浩愤愤的砸了一下桌子，第641次像严君泽刘志豪抱怨。“从我第一天接他回来，你们知道吗，刘世宇当时是个什么傻逼表情。”

“嗯嗯，知道，一脸痴呆二百五的蹲在路边。”刘志豪给他满上雪碧。  
“脸红的可以碳烤鸡翅。”严君泽帮他补完之后的句子，“你已经说到我都会背了。”

“他肯定被骗了！被那个傻大个变态男。从第一天起就被骗了！”李元浩一把鼻涕一把泪的控诉着。  
“有一说一，你这样好像失恋被人戴绿帽哦。”  
“胡说我明明是嫁女儿，白菜被猪拱了。”

“小心刘世宇听见打死你哦。”  
“他听不见了，他现在全身心都扑在新男友身上，已经没有我这个弟弟了。”  
“不是吧，你也清楚你是个弟弟哦，还不快起来帮我串串”严君泽狠狠的把一大串烧烤食材砸到两人面前，意示干活了。

“世宇挺开心的，不就挺好吗。你也别太担心了。”严君泽坐下来，靠在李元浩旁边。结果人顺势将自己全部重量都靠上来了，捏着嗓子叫，“呜呜呜君泽爸爸安慰我了，我好爱你哦，君泽爸爸也快跟我谈恋爱吧。”

“死gay滚远点。”严君泽移开凳子冷漠的说。

刘世宇最近是很开心，他有多开心，李元浩就有多担心。手机以前根本不是必须物，现在已经不离手了，要随时接受男朋友的消息。傻逼男朋友什么都要分享，导致李元浩每天被迫知道一个L大的优等生一日活动。早午餐吃什么已经是最基础的了，就连路边看到两只天鹅上岸走这种消息都要发给刘世宇。

-哈哈哈今天偶然看到这两只鹅在路上走哎。  
-哈哈哈是吗

李元浩：？？？有意思吗？？？

人家谈个恋爱不都这样，刘志豪无所谓的分析着。分手了都会伤心，他什么时候跟谁谈恋爱都会这样，没不要太担心吧。唯一要注意的就是，刘世宇他做模特的钱还给吗？？？  
不给的话，光靠网管跟代练收入能够医药费吗？

“不够我这边可以出哦，每个月帮你们存了世宇医疗基金。”严君泽冷不丁的出声。

“我靠你别瞎搞，刘世宇肯定不愿意用你们的钱的。”李元浩连忙摇手拒绝，“够吧，他男朋友有把药钱直接打给我。”

“哈？？？你叛变了李元浩！人家给你打钱你怎么还说对方坏话！”严君泽义正言辞指出小李问题所在。

“我不是我没有别瞎说。我可一句洪浩轩坏话都没说。我只是担心...志豪都懂啊，就是担心这段关系结束了，世宇得多难受。”

“不是。你说对方叫什么？”刘志豪本来笑嘻嘻的突然空白了一下，又笑起来去搞跟李元浩闹成一团的严君泽。  
“洪浩轩啊，我没说过吗？”

“你还真没说过。咋地，你听过？”他俩齐齐看向刘志豪。

“哪能呢，李元浩说话含着痰，不让他多说几遍都听不清好吗。”

怎么可能没听过，这才真特么的是皇城贵族好吗。老爷子站队选的好当初弃暗投明直接没去对岸，带了一批人投奔过来，早些年的时候被好吃好喝供着一点权利都没有。修身养性了多年因为某个运动反而起来了，不得不说这家人政治嗅觉敏锐。子女也各种全面发展，都是优秀人才，从商从政都有，不容小嘘。

他之所以认识，还是因为对方从小就是他们那批人中最别人家的孩子的孩子了，比简自豪还夸张。简自豪毕竟神童，家长凡是有自知之明的都不会拿自家小孩跟他比，洪浩轩可不一样了，从小到大又乖又听话，从没犯过事，更没跟他们这批熊孩子玩闹过，成绩还永远名列前茅，跟长辈说话也客客气气，就活脱脱一个三好学生。

刘志豪小时候挨打，听到的最多就是你看看隔壁洪家的小儿子，再看看你，就不能省点心啊。刘志豪说不，干嘛要做这种表里不一装在套子里的人，他活着就是要为自己。行啊，做自己，可把他爹给气炸了，打得人三天都没下的了床。导致刘志豪现在听到这个名字就有心理阴影，妈的，总觉得屁股在隐隐作痛。

感情小时候那么乖，长大了的报应全在这等着呢。啧啧啧，这要是被知道了可不是他孩童时被揍一顿就完了的事哦。刘志豪做自己直到离家出走，洪浩轩呢，撕开套子鬼知道里面长成什么样子，可能要恐怖的多。

“觉悟不错啊那兄弟，”他若有所思的笑了，“有钱毕竟不一样，刘世宇的药钱不便宜的，有心了。哪天带过来让我们一起吃顿饭？”

TBC.  
太困了，已经在瞎写了。


	8. Chapter 8

刘世宇那天回去之后就感冒了，估计是没吹干就做爱还疯狂流汗又在空调房里睡了一觉，本质身体就不咋地，一趟折腾下来不病就奇了怪。因此第二天洪浩轩见到的就是一个鼻头被拧得通红，整个人病恹恹的刘世宇。刘世宇是不想去洪浩轩那边画画的，一是想要睡觉休养，二是害怕传染给新男友，至于跟他睡在一起的李元浩会不会感冒，那就是随缘了。

他微信上跟人请了假，态度诚恳，言语真切，生动形象的描述了身体抱恙难以前往贵所任职，还请老板见谅。结果到点就在自家门口见到了拎着药登门拜访的洪浩轩。严格来说这是他们上床之后的第一次见面，彼此都有一点害羞，刘世宇病的脸红红的也就看不出来，洪浩轩倒是明显了，黑漆漆的眼睛盯着刘世宇又很小声的抖了抖袋子，说：“不放心带了感冒药过来。”

啊......

他晕乎乎的把洪浩轩放进来，李元浩不在家，下午他都要去网吧上班，然后晚上去严君泽那边摆摊，夜里再奋战代练。刘世宇看到人不自觉的环视了他们破烂的小屋，家具都没有几个，打扫的也不是那么干净，反正就很糟糕很穷的样子，后知后觉的生出自卑感来，病中晕沉的脑袋也想不出这种时候要跟洪浩轩说些什么，就只是一言不发回到房间里了。

他很快又睡着了。昨天半夜里发的烧，李元浩察觉到爬起来给他物理降温用的水盆还在床边摆着，迷迷糊糊间听见有人移动它的声音，床边似乎多了一个人的重量又没有了，在之后就什么印象都不记得了。

也不知睡了多久，醒来之后依旧昏昏沉沉，屋子里环绕一圈没见到洪浩轩人，倒是之前的水盆不见了，想来应该是他收走了吧。刘世宇试图开口叫一下洪浩轩的名字，一开口就发现嗓子哑的可怕，只能说出一声比小猫叫大一点儿的调子。他就这样叫了两句洪浩轩之后，发现没人理，有点胸闷的打算起床找找。

幸好是一只脚刚拿出被子，洪浩轩就从屋外探出个头，看到人要下床的样子，问：“醒了？要去上厕所？”  
刘世宇看着突然出现的男朋友，呆呆的摇了摇头。

“那坐好，等我一会儿。”  
刘世宇听话的乖乖坐好，被子盖到腰上，眼睛一眨不眨的盯着门口，是没一会儿洪浩轩端着碗从外面进来了。

是鸡汤。

刘世宇盯着被放到自己鼻子下面黄澄澄的鸡汤陷入沉默，热气熏得眼睛有点痒。“你出去买的吗？”

“嗯，快点喝吧。”  
其实是让人送的，洪浩轩什么也没多说。

“你才睡了半个小时不到，喝完汤把药吃了再睡一会吧，我一直陪着你好吗？”  
“不用了，”刘世宇木木的说，“李元浩晚点会回来的。”虽然他本人说的是，晚上回来带饭顺便看他凉没凉透。“而且，药先放那吧，我也不知道我能不能吃。”

“嗯？有过敏吗？”  
“不是......就有些可能会跟我现在吃的药冲突吧，得先问医生。”  
“那我就给你放这边了，等你睡着了在走。”洪浩轩也没有强求，温温柔柔的对人笑着。

洪浩轩有问过史森明刘世宇吃的是什么药。那天把对方的染了污渍的衣服当今洗衣机前，从口袋里摸出来了。一种难以言喻的感情抓住了他的心脏，洪浩轩拍照的时候手都在发抖，什么秘密将要被揭开了。可惜的是当天混里昏头的在刘世宇身体上沉迷往返，又一举搞定了对方，实在没有时间查阅。只是看到人吃完晚饭就当着他的面直接吃了，也没有避嫌，当时觉得可能是跟他身体不同寻常人的构造有关吧。

第二天等刘世宇回去，他去上课，在课堂上摸鱼的时候到有时间来百度一下。可惜专业词汇太多，没看懂，尤其是一款全英文的药品，磕磕绊绊的读下来也就了解是激素调节用的。于是他决定找场外援助。

史森明是他们家三代单传，前前后后都是各类姐姐妹妹姑姑姨姨的，从小就跟生在大观园的贾宝玉一样，莺莺燕燕不停歇。大概在洪浩轩初中的时候他们一家才搬到那个大院，洪浩轩也就是在那时跟人熟悉上了，两人一路初高中同校过来，直到大学才分道扬镳。对方心中一直有一个在追随的人，二话不说志愿从医，奔着他心里人考过的大学就去当小学弟了，洪浩轩倒是应了家里的要求选了全国专业性最好的L大，正巧也是家门口。

他发了照片给对方，问人这两种药干嘛用的。史森明回复的倒挺快，突出一个无聊。

-？？？你咋问这个？有情况啊弟弟。  
-没有啦，就是看到有人在同时吃这两种药觉得奇怪来问问医学生你咯  
-哈？同时吃？搞毛啊？  
-？？

-一个是短期避孕药，模拟分泌雌激素跟孕激素来达到避孕目的。另一个是激素调节的，增加雄激素分泌。就很奇怪啊。  
-正常谁避孕吃雄性激素啊。  
-洪浩轩你是不是把人搞大肚子了？？？在事后补救？？？  
-卧槽我跟你说吃这种是不行的啊。你完了，快点跟你爸妈讲把人娶进门吧，做男人要有担当OK？

-你想的有点多哎，真的跟我无关。  
-就对方身体特殊吧，行吧，我懂了，谢谢88

-？？真的不问了，要不要我帮你问问简自豪，嘿嘿嘿这种他应该能懂吧。  
-别了，还麻烦不到他。你是真想帮我问还是就找借口跟简自豪说上话？  
-嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻，关你屁事

洪浩轩失笑的关上手机，他大概能懂刘世宇赚钱都为了什么了，如果说避孕药是不得不吃的自保手段，那第二个才是这人的主要目的，应该是不便宜的。他的世宇可怜可爱都是有原因的，生长在蜜罐里的孩子很难体会对方一路是怎么过来的，只要想象一下都忍不住的心疼。

到底要怎样才能缓解这种痛呢？洪浩轩在从刘世宇那里出来后回家的路上也不住的想着。刘世宇生病的模样更加脆弱了，说话大声点人都会消失的那种，像掉了色的一幅画，洪浩轩拿着画笔却无从下手。他在照顾烧红脸因为鼻子不通气张着嘴小声呼吸的刘世宇时，心里被愧疚占满了，如果自己那天再小心一点，世宇就不会生病了。对方醒来的时候也小小一只病怏怏的在那里，因为洪浩轩的出现眼睛都亮起来，是见到了主人的小猫，就差开口撒娇。只要对他好一点耐心一点，立刻会红着眼眶小心翼翼的看过来。捧着鸡汤的时候就是，洪浩轩还在担心会不会不符合认得口味，对方已经大口大口的喝完了，末了没有眼镜的遮挡眼睛亮晶晶的露出来，洪浩轩差点就说了句真乖。

什么嘛，刘世宇是还不敢相信这样的事情怎么会发生在自己身上吗。

告白的时候也是，明明是自己在说，对方却抖得不行，抓住人靠向心脏的手都变得潮湿起来。刘世宇的脸色由白变红，眼睛里有水光透过镜片正大的不敢置信的看着他。如果不是因为这样的眼神，他可能不会有勇气去吻他。抱到床上也是，小心翼翼的像不敢相信天上会突然猫粮的小野猫，只能用爪子护着，一边吃着耳朵还在咕噜噜的转，风吹草动就会缩回草丛里。洪浩轩的话让他敏感了多少倍，哭声都变得更加动情，好在人也不厌其烦的一遍遍对着他保证，喜欢是真的喜欢，是不会放弃的喜欢。

刘世宇一直以来都是病来如山倒病去如抽丝，一场风寒感冒折腾了他一个星期才好全，洪浩轩也在这一周里风雨无阻的来他们家送鸡汤。用李元浩的话就是，我他妈的都被养胖了！他俩的关系在这一周内总算换缓和不少，洪浩轩总算不再瞎几把对着小虎吃醋了，也不知道是谁主动的，反正刘世宇梦里梦外虚虚实实，等人清醒后他们两个已经可以坐在一起和平商量今晚吃什么了，洪浩轩买单就是了。

病好之后就马不停蹄的重新开工，等刘世宇又坐进洪浩轩家里熟悉的沙发上之后，感觉已经完全不同了。对方也是一样，从一开始规规矩矩的画画，已经越来越多的变成了画到一半两人不知道为啥就亲吻在一起，也不是每次都做爱但是他们确实总在做爱。刘世宇这段时间被解锁了不少新姿势，是他以前单纯跟泄欲那样的完全没经历过的，果然宅男的知识储备不容小嘘，尤其是可以实践的宅男。明明之前都是个处男，却比他要高级了不知道多少倍，导致小刘只有又喘又哭又求饶的份。

眼下刘世宇正趴在洪浩轩怀里，其实也就一米七跟一米八的区别，可以每次洪浩轩都能把对方抱个满怀。刘世宇刚刚被他弄的有点狠，他把跳蛋按在人阴蒂上，下面还在抽插的很凶，一下下全都捣在对方最敏感的那点上，刘世宇跑都没法跑，开始还能尖叫着射出来，潮吹了几次后就剩下哼哼和眼泪了。虽然已经结束，对方的身体还在一抽抽的停不下来，他一边顺毛一边给人在小腹上轻揉给人缓缓。

刘世宇小声的给他抱怨，以后不要再这样了，太恐怖了受不了。  
洪浩轩听笑了，用唇去找对方的睫毛：“好吧，不会这样了。”

还会这样的，他保证。

TBC.  
\------------  
*激素药那里我瞎编的。


End file.
